The summer night's sadness
by himedra
Summary: After the Marineford-arc Garp thinks about his family and his future. Sengoku helps him but how will the things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

The summer night's sadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

„You better keep holding me down like that, Sengoku. Because if you don't, I will kill Sakazuki! ", Garp cried out. „You fool! ", scolded the fleet admiral. As Ace fell to the ground, all he could do was watch and curse Akainu and himself for letting this happen.

Some time passed and Luffy already paid his visit and honoured the death as Garp was sitting in his office. Suddenly he raised and turned toward the exit, for he needed some time to think about what happened. He went to the garden behind the still badly damaged Marine Headquarters and sat below a tree.

He thought about Ace and Luffy and secretly hoped that at least Luffy would be safe and sound. The memories of their fights in the past flashed in his mind. He always enjoyed being around this two little troublemakers and would have loved to spend more time raising them to be fine marine soldiers. But now, why did it come to this? At some point he understood, that they wanted to become pirates and he couldn't stop them, but he didn't think they would both become so famous. The whitebeard pirates, the strongest they were until recently the lost their captain. When he had heard of Ace's capture, he hated being a marine, for he would have to let them execute the boy he saw as his own grandson in front of his eyes. And then he had to try to stop Luffy, his family was now really shattered to pieces, since his own wife died many years ago* and he didn't stay in contact with Dragon.

He sighed heavily and didn't notice the single tear that was running down his cheek until a warm hand wiped it away. Garp looked up to meet the worried eyes of his old friend Sengoku. He didn't move and Sengoku sat beside him and watched the trees and flowers as the sun started to set, the light summer breeze playing with their hair. „I'm gonna quit the marines", stated Garp calmly. "I understand. I will also step back, it is a new age and the ones of the old should leave the future to the younger ones." answered Sengoku. "You never told me about your family, Sen. What are they like?", asked Garp after a while. "I don't remember much of my parents, they died when I was still a boy, and I don't know other family. Why do you ask?" replied he. "Well, you know I just thought about how impossible it is to gather up the scattered pieces of my family and be happy again all together. Luffy must hate me now, and Ace…" another silence followed his words.

The sun settled by now and it was dark, but still warm, as Sengoku wrapped his right arm around his friend and pulled him close. "You still have me, Garp", he whispered. Garp leaned in to the comforting warmth and sighed contently. Within less than five minutes he was asleep, totally spent after the events that happened lately. The fleet admiral smiled at his dear friend and leaned back at the tree to watch over Garp's sleep. He would never tell Garp how much it meant to him to held and comfort his friend like this, because he feared to destroy their friendship. He kissed Garp on his forehead and tried to savour the moment.

*I don't know about that, I found no information about Dragons mother and just made it up for my story^^

This was my first attempt at fan fiction and English isn't my mother tongue, so please show mercy and forgive me the mistakes. I hope you liked it and well, there are too few Garp/Sengoku stories so that's why I decided for that pairing ^^ and I liked to let Garp think about Ace


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought the story was finished after the first chapter but it haunted me until I wrote more ^^ so I just did and this is what came out. I'll probably write even more so leave me a review and tell me how to make this better, please.**

Since then, whenever Garp felt lonely, he went to Sengoku and they talked about it and about the good old times. It always helped him to forget about his sorrows when he was with Sengoku and he soon realized it, but he didn't give it a second thought, because he was his best friend since they were kids, of course he would like to be around the other. And because it's Garp we are talking about he didn't notice what was hidden in Sengokus eyes when they were alone till this one time when Garp decided to go on a vacation with his best friend. They got lost in a thunderstorm and their ship ended up near a small unknown spring island.

Sengoku was putting up a tent while Garp was collecting firewood and searching for eatable things. When he returned the tent was set and a fireplace was already prepared, they made a fire and cooked the vegetables Garp found on his trip around the island. It was quickly getting darker, but they both felt contend just sitting there and looking for the rising stars and moon. After a while in silence Garp yawned and lied on the ground beside his friend and of course he was sound asleep within mere seconds. As always Sengoku was amazed how quickly he could fall asleep, but it was dangerous, how peaceful and defenseless he was in this state. They were completely alone on this abandoned island but all stupid ideas left his mind when a cold wind started to blow and he shuddered. He carefully lifted his sleeping friend and carried him in the tent, where he put him down and covered him with a blanket. His eyes got caught with the grey hair and he couldn't resist the urge to touch and caress it. Garp grumbled at his touch but didn't wake up. It was a rare chance so Sengoku kissed Garp softly on his forehead and then fled the tent. He needed the cold air to calm himself. He looked after the fire and when everything was ok and he saw and heard nothing suspicious, he headed for the tent again and went to sleep soon after midnight.

When Garp woke up the next morning it was warm and he felt completely relaxed and safe. This was until he found out that he was so comfortable and warm because of another body he wrapped his arms around. Shocked he opened his eyes and released his grip only to see a confused Sengoku open his eyes.

Sengoku was really happy, he had a nice dream and then suddenly his body was moved and he was forced out of his sweet dream into harsh reality. But nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. Confused what caused him to awaken, he opend his eyes and he saw: Garp.

The look in their eyes was priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I know my story is short but here is the final chapter ^^ I'm extremely happy that so many people read this and I want to thank everyone who did. Well anyway here we go:**

Garp didn't understand the world. What the hell happened? Why did was he so embarrassed and why did he wrap his arms around his friend in his sleep? He'd never done that before. But the most confusing thing was that Sengoku had blushed and fled the tent. He was on this trip to forget his sorrows and stop thinking for a moment but what was he doing in the moment? Yeah right, thinking and it didn't look like he was going to realize anytime soon what was so obvious.

In the meantime Sengoku ran to the next stream and used his hands to wash his face with the ice cold water, trying to calm down. What he did was probably the worst reaction, what would Garp now think about him? Just running away, he was such a coward. But he hoped that Garp didn't see the blush he had on his face, everything would be over, their friendship scattered into millions of pieces and there was no way to fix them up again. That thought was so painful, that Sengoku hugged his chest as he felt despair creep up his spine. He sat there for a while deep in thought but then he suddenly stood up with a determined look on his face. He already lost, he was just going to explain and confess to Garp, he probably figured out everything till now and there was no more hiding needed.

Garp was still deep in thought. The only person he hugged in his sleep was his wife but that was because he loved her, so it was understandable. But why would he hug his friend? He didn't get it. Maybe Sengoku had a nightmare and he wanted him to feel safe? Yes that had to be it. That was the best reason he could think of. The reaction of Sengoku bothered him, maybe he should go and apologize to him he was probably uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping in the arms of another man and he understood that. He wanted to go and search for his friend when Sengoku came out of the forest, an unreadable expression on his face. Just as Garp wanted to say something Sengoku stopped him: Garp I have something to tell you, please listen. When Garp only nodded he continued: We've known us for a quite a long time now and our friendship is extremely important to me but there is something else that I realized some time ago. The feelings I have for you aren't those of friends but more. What I want to say is that: I am in love with you Garp.

Garps mouth was slightly opened as he was too shocked to say anything. It did make sense the way Sengoku acted around him, how he would care for him and this morning… but, that was all way too fast for him.

Sengoku understood, Garp didn't like him the way he did but that he knew already but he really wanted to stay friends with him so he said: I'm sorry, you probably don't feel the same way I do but I hope you are not that disgusted about me that we can still be friends. I know this is selfish from me but I don't want to be separated from you.

He couldn't say more because he'd started crying. The tears running down his cheeks finally threw Garp out of his shock and he started to walk towards his friend but Sengoku only shook his head: don't make it any more painful for me, please stay away from me for a moment. But Garp only shook his head in return and hugged Sengoku: I can't stand it when you cry Sen, it makes my heart hurt break into tiny pieces. Don't push me away I wan't to be right here holding you in my arms. At his words Sengoku looked up with surprise. His friend continued: I realized just this morning, I have been hiding my feelings I'm sorry if I hurt you. Because I love you, Sengoku.

And then Garp kissed Sengoku softly on his lips.

THE END

**This was it already and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm extremely happy that I finished my first fanfiction and hope you tell me what you think about it ^^**


End file.
